<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Headcanons and Oneshots of Illumi and Hisoka by R4IN_clouds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901201">Little Headcanons and Oneshots of Illumi and Hisoka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4IN_clouds/pseuds/R4IN_clouds'>R4IN_clouds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddles, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Illumi's bug eyes, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mornings, Music, NSFW, boyfriend stuff, family nights, headcannons, illumi remembers everything, maybe poly, maybe something spicy, oneshots, sad stuff, sfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4IN_clouds/pseuds/R4IN_clouds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just gonna be little stories that come into my brain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka Morow/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka Morow/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When you get your leg(s) injured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm only doing Hisoka and Illumi because I know they are popular and I only know how to write stuff with THEM in it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Injury is from a fight/mission)</p><p>(you kinda sprained your ankle and tore muscles in both of your feet)</p><p>(from personal experience..)</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka :</p><p> </p><p>- He would notice as soon as you walk towards him</p><p>- He would rush to you and pick you up</p><p>- You ain't suffering with an injury around this clown</p><p>- keeps ice on your bruises </p><p>- kisses everything that hurts to make it better :(</p><p>- If you let out any sound of pain, no matter how quiet, he'll ask if you're alright and he'll hold you more gently</p><p>- Doesn't let you out of his grip when you two are sleeping just in case you tried to get up yourself</p><p>- you tried that one time</p><p>- you had to use the bathroom in the middle of the night and you slipped out of his arms and you limped to the bathroom</p><p>- little did you know, you woke up the beast</p><p>- he waited outside of the bathroom door and when you got out, he swooped you into his arms and scolded you for going somewhere by yourself while injured</p><p>- let's just say his grip on you for the rest of your injured days was tight</p><p> </p><p>Illumi :</p><p> </p><p>- He honestly wouldn't notice at first because he would be too busy on the mission</p><p>- Once he sees you limping he'll ask if you're alright</p><p>- he wouldn't really know how to care for you so he'll carry you on his hip</p><p>- he'd be extremely gentle with you </p><p>- like he is handling a baby kitten</p><p>- He's noticed that you are really funny when you're hurt</p><p>- you just have crackhead energy, idk</p><p>- he laughs more though (just a chuckle and maybe an eXtEnDeD cHuCkLe)</p><p>- If you're stuck in bed injured, he'll stay in bed with you</p><p>- doesn't really like to leave you alone when you're hurt</p><p>- he'll get up to get you snacks and drinks though</p><p>- carries you everywhere</p><p>- no nsfw activities until you're fully healed</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What they watch on Youtube</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka :</p><p>- jesus christ</p><p>- he is kinda a mix but mostly makeup channels</p><p>- totally watches James Charles</p><p>- LIKE COME O-</p><p>- also watches drama/tea channels</p><p>- favorite drama is either the Zoe or what happened with Nickacado</p><p>- sometimes rambles to you about the drama that he has watched and you just enjoy his voice</p><p> </p><p>Illumi : </p><p>- honestly I have no clue what he would watch</p><p>- probably stuff about knives</p><p>- maybe DDO related? god I dunno</p><p>- (ik, very boring)</p><p>- I feel like he'd just watch whatever you watch, even if it makes no sense to him</p><p>- he just loves looking at your focused face</p><p>- "Are you going to keep staring or watch this?"</p><p>- "I apologize."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Video Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka : </p><p>- He's probably played Resident Evil (idk how many tho)</p><p>- He could honestly play anything</p><p>- would play minecraft with you </p><p>- that would be the main game you play together</p><p>- he gives me xbox vibes</p><p>- he would play games where he could kill</p><p>- that'd blow off some steam in the future :,)</p><p>- He wouldn't rage on his game</p><p>- Just sigh... and go out to kill someone </p><p> </p><p>Illumi :</p><p>- playstation guy and you can't say otherwise</p><p>- had a ps2, he's old</p><p>- played resi evil as well</p><p>- DDO (Dungeons and Dragons Online)</p><p>- he obsessed over it when he was a teen</p><p>- probably still an obsession</p><p>- you would love to play wit him though</p><p>- he always has a small smile whenever talking about his interests, especially ddo</p><p>- he doesn't rage...</p><p>- maybe</p><p>- depends if you find the body or not..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka : </p><p>- gives me 80's music vibes</p><p>- theme song - Rasputin</p><p>- His spotify is either slutty music or oldies</p><p>- his personal favorite songs are Material Girl and Video Killed the Radio Star</p><p>- He loves to cook and dance around the kitchen to his music</p><p>- for chill songs, he likes Djo or something casual</p><p> </p><p>Illumi : </p><p>- bruh this man probably listens to static</p><p>- literally like WHAT MUSIC WOULD HE LISTEN TO?</p><p>- oh I got it!</p><p>- Mother Mother</p><p>- or probably listens to whatever you listen to</p><p>- for chill songs or *childhood trauma moments* he likes Current Joys or sumn like that</p><p>- his feelings are better shown through music, just to let you know</p><p>- listens to music more than you know, it's a healthy way to cope &gt;:(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Apps on his phone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka :</p><p>- <strong>Tiktok</strong></p><p>- he doesn't do any, he just scrolls through when he's bored</p><p>- don't worry, he's on alt tiktok !!</p><p>-<strong> Twitter </strong></p><p>- only has it to keep up with heavens arena updates</p><p>- you know he always gotta have tabs on strong people</p><p>- sometimes joins into Gon's shenanigans</p><p>- keeps an eye on Chrollo too</p><p>- <strong>Spotify </strong></p><p>- obviously to play his music</p><p>- <strong>Duolingo</strong></p><p>- he's learning spanish just to tease you tbh</p><p>- <strong>Toca Boca Kitchen</strong></p><p>- he lets you play on his phone sometimes so he has this app because it's interesting</p><p>- he secretly plays up when he is bored</p><p> </p><p>Illumi : </p><p> </p><p>- he rarely uses his phone</p><p>- <strong>Spotify</strong></p><p>- for his music, ofc</p><p>-<strong> Instagram </strong></p><p>- for keeping an eye on Killua</p><p>- he isn't like he is in s6, he is more laid back ever since the deal he made with Killua</p><p>- he keeps up with what you post too</p><p>- (he adores when you show him off on insta)</p><p>- <strong>Twitter</strong></p><p>- honestly he would just have it </p><p>- he wouldn't even go on it</p><p>- he had it in the first place because Hisoka said something about it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. When you're in a bad mood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka : </p><p>- "Dear, what's wrong?" he would say, pretty seriously since he hates seeing you in this mood</p><p>- you would tell him it was nothing or what it was</p><p>- "That's no good, let me take your mind off of that trouble" he would reply, swooping you into his arms</p><p>- he would probably play cards/uno with you</p><p>- you two would probably build card towers and see who's could be higher</p><p>- or he would cuddle you and put on your comfort show</p><p>- "I wish I could take care of you better, I'm sorry" he would say</p><p>- you're so grateful that he even cares so you shut his thought down quickly</p><p> </p><p>Illumi : </p><p>- would notice you being quite right away</p><p>- "What's wrong?" he would stare at you with his bug eyes</p><p>- you would tell him it was nothing or you would tell him what was bothering you</p><p>- He wouldn't really know what to do since he hasn't had experience with comfort so he would place you in his lap and pet your head</p><p>- let's you rest against him as he plays with your hair</p><p>- "Is there anyone I have to kill, love?" he would ask, seriousness swirling in his dark eyes</p><p>- actually makes you chuckle which makes him feel like he did something right</p><p>- tries to make you laugh</p><p>- tells you stories of his assassinations</p><p>- rubs your tummy while speaking, it's a nervous habit of his</p><p>- happy little smile on his face because he is making you forget what you were sad about</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. When they are clingy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka :</p><p>- very very clingy</p><p>- usually happens when he's bored or after a fight</p><p>- he's more quiet and he doesn't crack dirty jokes like he usually does</p><p>- he's too tired and he just always has his arms around you</p><p>- will complain if you break away from him</p><p>- if you are busy, he'll heavily sigh very often or groan extendedly</p><p>- when you do let him get what he wants, he just has a cute smile on his face and he's at ease</p><p>- physical touch is needed</p><p>- just leave him be, he's a cutie :(</p><p> </p><p>Illumi :</p><p>- he rarely gets clingy</p><p>- but when he does it is the cutest</p><p>- he's more quiet than usual, just like Hisoka</p><p>- his bug eyes turn into doe eyes</p><p>- if you're laying in bed, he'll crawl to you and lay on your chest, snuggling under your chin</p><p>- that'll be the biggest sign that he's clingy </p><p>- "Is my little Lumi clingy?" you would tease him, but hold him after</p><p>- no sound from him</p><p>- he loves when you play with his hair too</p><p>- falls asleep immediately </p><p>- if he is laying on you, just don't expect to get up anytime soon</p><p>- he may be asleep, but his grip is very tight on you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Game Night with the Zoldycks!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- You joined Hisoka and went to the Zoldyck Estate to have a little family night</p><p>- Milluki, Zeno, Kalluto, Alluka, Illumi, and Killua were going to be there joining in the family night</p><p>- you and Hisoka both traveled together</p><p>- Once you arrived, you wanted to see how many doors Hisoka could open</p><p>- He opened 4</p><p>- you were pretty amazed and after, he ofc flexed his muscles </p><p>- show off</p><p>- the family night was held in the living room of the house</p><p>- Amane and Canary stood at the front doors, they both knew you were coming so they smiled and let you in</p><p>- Zeno would just be sitting on the couch while the others would be setting up the wii</p><p>- "what are we playing?"</p><p>- "Just Dance and Mario Kart" Milluki would answer, his grin smiled evilly</p><p>- Illumi would be surprisingly good at Just Dance</p><p>- him and Killua would compete with "When I Grow Up" </p><p>- It was just hilarious watching Illumi do very girly moves</p><p>- He was embarrassed but he wanted to win, he always wanted to win</p><p>- he did, Killua like 10 points behind</p><p>- you and Hisoka would be in tears from laughing at Illumi</p><p>- he would threaten you two with a needle, ofc</p><p>- "We never speak of what happened right, you two?" *glare with bug eyes*</p><p>- Maybe don't sleep that night, just in case Illumi tries anything</p><p>- Kalluto and Milluki would challenge each other at DDU-DU DDU-DU</p><p>- Milluki tries his best and tbh he was very close to winning</p><p>- Kalluto won though because he hit a special move Milluki didn't</p><p>- Now time for Mario Kart and jesus christ Alluka had been waiting for this moment</p><p>- Alluka as Daisy, Killua as Dry Bones, Illumi as Rosalina (you made him choose a princess), Zeno as Bowser ofc, Milluki as Bowser Jr, Kalluto would be Toad, and Hisoka would be Peach</p><p>- Alluka and Killua were racing each other, Illumi was in first, and Kalluto and Zeno were together</p><p>- Illumi won, sticking a middle finger up at you and Hisoka</p><p>- Hisoka just stuck his tongue out playfully</p><p>- since it would be a sleepover as well, you and Hisoka slept on the couches in the living room</p><p>- Illumi would join you two just so you would have company, as well as Kil joins </p><p>- yeah seeing how embarrassed Illumi was, I don't know if you should sleep tonight</p><p>- he remembers grudges 0-0</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. When you're suicidal (TW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka : </p><p>- you were laying in the bed you shared with Hisoka, in silence</p><p>- you were tired</p><p>- tired of everything</p><p>- you loved Hisoka but being alive was too much</p><p>- Hisoka walked into the room and sat beside you, grabbing your hand gently to hold in his</p><p>- "I'm just so tired, Hisoka" you said</p><p>- he knew you were serious when you used his name</p><p>- "tell me everything, or don't" he would say, "just vent whatever you'd like to me, darling"</p><p>- you do, you tell him everything</p><p>- once you told him you wanted to just be gone, his eyes went wide</p><p>- "no no, dear, oh no, how can I help you? Can I even help? I'll do more for you, I promise, I'll mak-"</p><p>- "I love you, Hisoka"</p><p>- "I love you so much more, I'll be more attentive and I'll be by your side more often-"</p><p>- would ramble on about how he will try harder, even though he already does his best</p><p>- he would get ice cream (your favorite flavor) and cuddle with you, feeding it to you</p><p>- He'll wait until you're asleep and then mumble on about how much he loves you and how he cares for you very deeply</p><p>- he'll kiss you everywhere and touch every bit of skin he can, gently</p><p>- he just wishes you'll feel better soon</p><p> </p><p>Illumi : </p><p>- you were laying in bed, under the covers</p><p>- you were trying to sleep everything off but you couldn't </p><p>- you started crying because it was getting frustrating how you couldn't sleep away everything</p><p>- it was so tiring that crying tired you out as well but guess what?</p><p>- you couldn't sleep</p><p>- your mind was just racing with every way you could kill yourself</p><p>- Illumi suddenly was right beside you</p><p>- "what's wrong?" he asked, already getting under the sheets behind you to hold you</p><p>- he honestly startled you </p><p>- "nothing, i'm alright" you said, trying to hide your face from him</p><p>- it didn't work because he flipped you over to face him</p><p>- once he saw your tear-stained face, he kissed the tears away </p><p>- "who am I killing again?" he said seriously </p><p>- "myself."</p><p>- "(full name), no.." he trailed off, pulling you closer to his chest</p><p>- his scent calmed you down</p><p>- you mumbled everything into his chest, you broke</p><p>- "I'll take good care of you, you can sleep now"</p><p>- "I'm right here always"</p><p>- you fell asleep easier with him holding you gently but tightly</p><p>- he made sure to take care of you much better from now on</p><p>- he was going to secretly ask the butlers to set up therapy for you later</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Them having Snapchat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for the lovely comments, I love praise :&gt;</p><p>I might take in oneshot reccomendations or whatever they're called</p><p>just comment some preferences/oneshots you'd like to see!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka :</p><p>- he would totally sneak pics of you and put them on his story</p><p>- you two have a 248 day streak, he's very mindful on keeping streaks</p><p>- he has a 2 streak with Illumi because Illu is barely on his phone -_-</p><p>- dick pics. that's it</p><p>- well he does send pics of him doing the fboy lipbite </p><p>- wouldn't really be on you about having your location on</p><p> </p><p>Illumi :</p><p>- this man barely sends pics</p><p>- he just sometimes texts through snap</p><p>- blurry pics bc he barely knows how to work snap</p><p>- "this filter brings out my eyes too much" "this filter makes my mouth small, babe!"</p><p>- kinda into snap tho</p><p>- he'll get used to sending pics of himself with filters ofc bc he's like a facebook mom</p><p>- "keep your location on at all times, please."</p><p>- "thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. them helping you with homework</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>senario : </p><p>you are in high school and you do online school. It was the end of the day and you didn't want to do your homework</p><p>-----</p><p>Hisoka : </p><p>- you were sitting on the carpeted floor with your computer in front of you</p><p>- "alright class is dismissed! please complete your homework by 11:59pm tonight!" your teacher then ended the class</p><p>- you rolled onto your back and groaned</p><p>- "I don't wanna do my homeworkkkkk" you whined</p><p>- "Oh darling, you having trouble~?" you heard a voice from your doorway</p><p>- "I don't want to do my homework" you pouted, watching the clown walk over and sit next to you</p><p>- "come on, you can do it~" </p><p>- "it can't be that bad~"</p><p>- "...~"</p><p>- "okay that is a bit difficult..~" </p><p>- "how about if you finish your homework, I'll take you out for ice cream and we can cuddle?~" he nervously chuckled, seeing how difficult your homework actually was</p><p>- "ughh you're lucky you're not in school" </p><p>- you rolled back onto your stomach, doing the work and complaining about it in the process</p><p>- hisoka just sat beside you and played with your hair, amused by your complaints</p><p>- once you were done, he did as he said and you two went out for ice cream</p><p>- "How about I do your homework next time, hm?~"</p><p>- "please do"</p><p> </p><p>Illumi : </p><p>- "remember to read what I have assigned in the canvas announcements, thank you and have a good rest of your day!" the teacher said, watching everyone leave</p><p>- once you left, you sat there, boiling in bloodlust</p><p>- you hated the teacher because she always assigned so much work and she expected more than what her students could give</p><p>- Illumi must've felt your bloodlust because he suddenly opened your door</p><p>- "what's wrong?" he stared at you, a bit worried</p><p>- "homework" you pouted, putting your head in your hands and groaning loudly</p><p>- "oh no, that's not good" he lifted a finger and put it onto his chin</p><p>- "could one of the butlers complete your work, dear?" he offered</p><p>- you thought that would be sweet but you needed to learn what she assigned</p><p>- "thank you but no thank you, that's too much and I am the one who is supposed to know this topic" you said while sitting up</p><p>- "then I suppose I can take time and help you" he said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to you with his hands neatly on his lap</p><p>- "thank youuuu~" you whined, planting a kiss on his cheek</p><p>- his cheeks went red for a split second, but you caught it </p><p>- "you're cute" </p><p>- "focus on your work, y/n" </p><p>- "okay, bug eyes"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. being in a gc with them both (pt 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>gc names :</p><p>- you : stupid</p><p>- Hisoka : sexy mf</p><p>- Illumi : bug eyes</p><p>---------</p><p>
  <strong>The trio of idiots</strong>
</p><p><em>stupid : </em>who is blasting music?</p><p><em>stupid : </em>more specifically 80's music?</p><p><em>bug eyes : </em>That would be Hisoka.</p><p><em>sexy mf :</em> what? </p><p><em>sexy mf : </em>oopsie daisy</p><p><em>sexy mf : </em>yeah that would be me</p><p><em>stupid : </em>teehee it is like 4 in the morning, Hisoka Morow :)</p><p><em>sexy mf : </em>I'll turn it down haha ..</p><p><em>bug eyes : </em>wait y/n I need my shampoo back, I remember you asked to borrow it a few days ago.</p><p><em>stupid : </em>omg yes im so sorry, i forgot</p><p><em>bug eyes : </em>it's okay, no worries.</p><p><em>sexy mf : </em>lemme join you two in Illumi's room ;)</p><p><em>bug eyes : </em>no.</p><p><em>stupid : </em>no</p><p><em>stupid : </em>you woke me up, you don't get anything</p><p><em>stupid : </em>unlike the illumi, the angel</p><p><em>sexy mf : </em>&gt;:(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. being in a gc with them both (pt 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(e/bsf = ex best friend)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The trio of idiots</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>bug eyes : </em>y/n, who is the girl who just messaged you on instagram?</p><p><em>sexy mf : </em>yeah I got that notification too, not too fond of the name</p><p><em>stupid :</em> oh yikes that's e/bsf, my ex best friend</p><p><em>stupid : </em>a lot of drama happened and i'd rather stay away from her</p><p><em>stupid : </em>she was toxic and hurt me a lot</p><p><em>bug eyes : </em>alright, i blocked her. </p><p><em>sexy mf : </em>aww you beat me to it~</p><p><em>sexy mf : </em>but fr not her saying you're to blame 😬</p><p><em>stupid : </em>ikr, she's a hypocrite lmao</p><p><em>bug eyes : </em>ew.</p><p><em>sexy mf : </em>it's always the girl bsfs istg ✋😐</p><p><em>stupid : </em>EW REMINDS ME OF MACHI</p><p><em>sexy mf : </em>EW PLS </p><p><em>bug eyes : </em>ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew</p><p><em>sexy mf : </em>we don't even SPEAK of her name i can't with you</p><p><em>stupid : </em>LMAO I CANT</p><p><em>bug eyes : </em>you two act so gay.</p><p><em>stupid : </em>it's the new trend hoe </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. When you two fight (Hisoka)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Stressful thoughts filled your head. You had been working on work for the past 2 hours. The clock read 9:58pm, you had about 2 more hours to finish your work before it had to go into the files at 11:59pm. Tears began to fill your eyes as you got even more frustrated. You couldn't understand what your boss had assigned you to do. You pounded your fists into your thighs, a nervous habit you did when you were stressed. </p><p>Hisoka stepped into the room unnoticed, but he didn't know how angry you were. "Hey darling~" he said, smirking. "I was thinking we could ..~" he hummed, not seeing you turn to him like you usually do. That was the first thing that was off about you but he just brushed it off. He wrapped his arms around your torso once he was right behind you. "Morow, get off" you said, trying to hide your tears of frustration. He only tightened his grip, bringing you to his chest. "I said get off, Morow" you growled a warning. Of course, he didn't take you seriously and giggled. "I said get off!" you stretched up your arm and scratched at his face. You got a good wound on his cheek before he let you go. He backed away and held his cheek, anger and lust in his eyes. "What's wrong with you, butterfly?" he asked, not even trying to hold his anger in.</p><p>"I'm stressed, Hisoka," you almost cried. "I'm so stressed and all you want to do is get in my pants!" </p><p>"Do you even care about me?!" you pushed on his chest. "I care a lot about you!" he raised his voice. He wasn't one for raising his voice but he felt frustrated. You were on the brink of tears and you could feel his aura darken. You sat back down heavily and hiccupped. He didn't speak, he just left silently. The door shut pretty loudly which made you wince. Now you had more on your mind. Hisoka. </p><p>You ran your fingers through your hair and sighed, trying to hold it together. You rarely fought with Hisoka but when you did, it was pretty scary. You typed quickly at your computer. At last you had understood what you needed to do and about an hour later, you had finished what your boss assigned you. You did feel terrible for hurting Hisoka physically and probably mentally. You know he had a hard childhood and you shouldn't have been that hard on him, it most likely brought back feelings from back then. You knew you had to apologize. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. When you two make up (Hisoka)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You opened the door that was previously slammed and went on a search for Hisoka. His penthouse, where you two lived, was pretty big. It was accustomed with a big living room, a kitchen attached to it, and a hallway with 4 rooms. 2 rooms on the left side of the hallway were office rooms, the other two were a bathroom and the master bedroom. The master bedroom had it's own bathroom attached. </p><p>You searched both the kitchen and the living room, which wasn't any help. So you knew he would be in you and Hisoka's bedroom. You walked down the hallway and knew he was in there as soon as you saw the door closed. You could feel his aura on the other side of the door, he was on the floor in front of the door. You could feel as though he was curled up but from the other side of the door, in the hallway, you heard no sound. Hisoka doesn't cry, you know he hates showing weakness. But when he's alone, you're pretty sure he does. You gently opened the door.</p><p>"Hisoka..." you trailed off. Your aura detection was right. He was on the floor hugging his knees, facing away from the door, being silent. Hisoka stood up and turned to you. You saw there was dry tears on his cheeks and his makeup was smudged. He suddenly hugged you tightly, but gently. He buried his face into your shoulder, giving your neck little kisses, and scratching your back gently with his nails. "I'm so sorry, soka" you murmured into his ear. He whimpered softly. "I know, I shouldn't have hurt you like that, my dear" you stroked his hair as you gently held him. "Come here, darling, let me take a look at the scratch" you said as you raised your head, him hesitantly leaving your shoulder. </p><p>It wasn't bleeding anymore but it was still present. You took his hand, intertwined your fingers together, and led him to the bathroom where the first-aid kit was. He didn't speak at all to you and you didn't blame him, you hit a nerve pretty badly. Once you had finished caring for the scratch, you placed delicate kisses on his face. He sniffled. His arms reached out and pulled you into another hug. He, again, kissed your neck and jawline with such love and no lust was hidden. He pulled back and looked into your eyes. </p><p>"I'm sorry because I bothered you while you were stressed, I should've left when you told me to the first time" he genuinely spoke, rubbing circles into your palm. "Apology accepted, soka," you said. "But I should be the one apologizing the most because I scratched you and hurt you mentally by bringing up some stuff from <em>your</em> past" as you talked, he kissed around your face gently. Then after all the apologies, you two shared a kiss. The kiss was filled with love, appreciation, and sorrow. He picked me up bridal style and laid me down on the bed gently. "No no, let me take care of you" you huffed as he gently placed you on the puffy bed sheets. </p><p>He blinked at you and smiled. It wasn't his sly smile just yet but it was a start. You laid on your back and signalled him to lay on you. As he did, you tucked him into the sheets and let him lay on you. He got more comfortable by putting a leg over yours and snuggling under your chin. You played with his hair, him letting out a hum of appreciation. "Tomorrow, you're taking a break from work and I'll take you out shopping" he promised, linking his pinky around yours gently. You two fell asleep in each others arms. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. When you two fight (Illumi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>There was no doubt that you hated Kikyo. Illumi knew that as well as anyone. Even probably Kikyo knew, with all the disagreements you have with her. But there was also no doubt Illumi was just like his mother, proper and would get onto you for practically anything. You didn't care for the comparison but you saw it. You had another disagreement with Kikyo, but it was more serious than it has been for a long while. You spit out a threat to kill her and oh lord Illumi heard. </p><p>Illumi, when coming back to your shared room, was far from pleased. </p><p>"What was that?" he raised an eyebrow and glared at you. You could feel his bloodlust rising, it shook your body and sent shivers down your spine. He already had his keen needles propped between his fingers. I puffed out my chest and met his glare. "You know how much your mother annoys me, you're just like her too" you spat, pulling your own nen weapon into the palm of your hand. His brows furrowed even more, anger flashing in the voids of his eyes. "Well if you don't like her, or me, then if you truly love me you are going to be stuck with me."</p><p>"Illumi, you're very frustrating sometimes," you sighed in annoyance. "Can't you deal with my hatred for her or are you too sensitive about your <em>mommy?" </em>That was the last straw. You saw something snap in him, like a little twig. He wasn't sensitive, you were just angry and frustrated. "Fine," he finally spit out. "All I try to do is protect you so that she won't kill you but you're better off dead from her hands." And with that, he swung the door open and slammed it shut behind him. You were fuming. You decided to cool off and call Hisoka."</p><p>You grabbed your phone from the edge of the bed and dialed his number, shaking with anger. "Hello dear, what are you doing calling me on this lovely evening~?" he cooed from the other line, not picking up on your anger. "Illumi." you hissed. He caught on immediately about what had happened and let you spill out your emotions. By the end of it, you were in tears. You had been questioning if he really loved you because of what he said. Did he really want you dead?</p><p>"I think you two should apologize, how about I call up your dear boyfriend and have him agree?" the clown asked, making you feel relieved. "That would be nice, Hiso, thank you" you let out a breath you felt like you'd been holding in. Your heart had been aching for your lover, just for him to hold you close and tell you that he loved you so dearly. You didn't know where your lover could've gone, but you knew Hisoka would deal with that part. </p><p>-----</p><p>Once Illumi slammed the door, his mind went blank. Where was he supposed to go? He just figured he could go to Hisoka's penthouse to calm his anger. Hisoka promised he would always be there to help him if he needed him. It didn't take long from the Zoldyck Estate to Heavens arena. </p><p>(after the trip)</p><p>Illumi knocked on Hisoka's door. His palms were sweating and his foot wouldn't stop tapping. He had been wearing a black hoodie and some black pants, his hands had been dug in his pockets ever since the fight. The door knob wobbled and opened the door, showing a under dressed Hisoka. All he had on was a pair of pink sweatpants. "Illu, what a pleasant surprise~" he smirked. "I'm not in a good moo-" "Oh I know~" Hisoka had cut him off. How did he know? </p><p>"Your girlfriend called me, she's in tears~" Hisoka played with his deck of cards, letting Illumi in to sit on the lavish couch. Illumi's eyes widened when what Hisoka said processed into his brain. "Oh the poor dear, you must've said something to hurt her that badly~" Hisoka cooed, looking at Illumi with curious eyes. "We got into an argument."</p><p>"I know, I know everything from what y/n told me~" Hisoka persisted. Illumi looked at him with a long glare. But a longing to be with y/n pulled at his heart. "Do you think I should go back and make up with her?" </p><p>"That is exactly what I'm getting at, Illu~" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Reaction to the song "Anime Thighs"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>because this is like my favorite song...</p><p>(the pt 2 to the Illumi fight will be up soon, dw)</p><p>this chapter was actually last minute because it JUST came on my playlist so im writing this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka : </p><p> </p><p>- <em>oh hell yeah</em></p><p>- he would jam out to this song</p><p>- he'd probably memorize the lyrics quickly and then bother you with them</p><p>- says the song reminds him of you</p><p>- he would definitely add it to his playlist</p><p>-  blasts it in the car</p><p>- doesn't care if it draws attention, he loves the song</p><p>- will annoy you CONSTANTLY with it</p><p>- <em>"this song reminds me of you so much, dear~"</em></p><p> </p><p>Illumi :</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- what?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- what in the world is this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- why would anyone write this?</em>
</p><p>- he would physically and mentally cringe</p><p>- you would jam out to it and he'd just be sitting there, awkwardly</p><p>- oh don't even try to be like "this reminds me of you" because he WILL turn it off</p><p>- he only tolerates it because it makes you smile</p><p>- he secretly likes the beat, though</p><p>- will he ever admit that? NOPE ! </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. When you two make up (Illumi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i know...</p><p>FINALLY I'VE UPLOADED THE PT 2</p><p>look sometimes i get lazy and forget to update this, but i assure you I do one way or another<br/>enjoy this tho teehee</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The time you spent alone was overbearing. Your eyes ached and were puffy. You had decided not to be a slug and take a shower, that should calm you at least a bit. While you were getting your clothes together for after your shower, your mind wandered. How long was he deciding to stay out? Usually if you two got into an argument he'd be away for at least 3 days or so. You padded into the bathroom connected to your room and shut the door gently. The bathroom was decently big, it almost looked like a suite. There was a sink and some dark wooden cabinets under and over, the shower was to the right, already started. </p><p>
  <em>Wait I didn't start the shower-</em>
</p><p>There he was, your handsome loving boyfriend. Illumi looked apologetic, his eyes shining with regret. This was the first time in so long you had seen his eyes filled with emotion. "Hey" he voiced gently, as if he didn't want to hurt you by talking too loud. You hummed, seemingly mad but just worried about what he will say. You put your fresh clothes onto the counter and shyly discarded your worn clothes, stepping into the shower. You heard rustling and then Illumi joined you. You tried not to stare at his body too long, knowing it'd be awkward to do so. Once you were satisfied with how covered in water you were, you reached for your shampoo. However, a pale claw-like hand interrupted your action and grabbed it for you. Illumi must want to wash your hair, you thought. As expected, he tapped your shoulder gently. "Can I wash your hair for you, honey?" he almost whispered.</p><p>You let him run his soft fingers through your locks, untangling some of the hair. He was doing it so gently it was like he was petting a cat. Once he was done, you turned to put your head into the water to wash the excess soap off. You hesitantly opened your eyes to meet his staring right back into your soul. He scooted over to you and took you into his arms, stopping the process of washing the soap out of your hair. He subconsciously pressed his hips close to yours, adjusting his chin to rest on your head. "I'm sorry" he said, strengthening his arms to pull you closer. You two stood there in each others arms for what seemed like moons. </p><p>The water pitter pattering on your back plus your warm boyfriend almost clinging to you made your eyes close in bliss. Illumi's hair was half wet and half dry, still clinging to his back like a spider. He was peacefully breathing, not a movement from him could be felt. He was an assassin, after all. You two knew you would have a lot to talk about but all that mattered now was the steamy air and the sound of the shower. Illumi finally pulled back and cupped your face. "You're so beautiful.." he whispered, half to himself, before kissing you. The kiss held so many confusing emotions that rose from Illumi as it traveled to your body. It was love, passion, regret, somber, and apologetic. </p><p>He pulled away, looking longingly into your beautiful eyes. "Let me take care of you tonight, as an apology" Illumi said, kissing your nose. You allowed him to wash your body, partly because you got sleepy during the hug with him. The other part was because you loved how gentle he was with you and your body. While washing your body, he would kiss the freshly cleaned skin. He would whisper praises and comforting nonsense into your skin. You knew he wasn't trying to be sexual or anything like that, he was trying to be sweet and be a good boyfriend. So when he got to your thighs, you tried not to falter or twitch. If he noticed a slight twitch, he didn't show it. Once he was finished, he let you stand under the water a little more to warm up and then carried you out of the shower. </p><p>Illumi grabbed the fuzziest towel he could find and gently wrapped it around your form, kissing your forehead and holding you once more. He then grabbed a brush and turned you around to brush out your hair. He gently stroked each of the strands with the brush. Once he was done, he let you get dressed and then carried you out to the bed. </p><p>You just curled up in his arms, finding them to be very safe. Time always seemed to stop when you were with this lovely man. He had a sweet spot just for you and only you, you were his baby. </p><p>Illumi tucked you in and crawled into the bed beside you, flicking on the TV on some random show. You stared at the TV, not paying attention but paying attention at the same time. The man beside you was doing the same, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. He kissed along your neck and placed soft pecks on your little ear. "I do love you, my dear" he murmured, yawning quietly. "I love you too, Lumi" you mumbled, adjusting your head between his jaw and shoulder. The warmth spread throughout your body and made you fall into a dreamless sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. || AN ||</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hey guys~</p><p>I know you've been enjoying this book, I have enjoyed writing every single one of these chapters!</p><p>But I'd like to know if you guys would like to send in some requests or should I start doing some more... <em>frisky</em> <em>stuff~?</em></p><p>I've been thinking about it and I was like "I literally have 18 chapters, aren't I ready to do smut or sumn?" </p><p>but now I'm thinking of doing nsfw stuff so if you'd like to see that, stick around</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If you want to see me write something you'd like to see Illumi, Hisoka, OR BOTH to do, send in some requests!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Hisoka Oneshot (a little nsfw)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A drunk night with Hisoka! (Request)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw one of you lovelies commented that you needed more Hisoka so I decided to write a oneshot of him :)<br/>btw there was some nsfw requests so I'll get onto those after this and try my best &lt;3</p><p>you guys : SHE'S FINALLY GOING TO WRITE NSFW STUFF YES<br/>-w-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Since you and Hisoka weren't busy on a Saturday night, he decided to call you up and have you come over. "It'll be fun~" you remembered him saying at you walked along the halls of the 200th floor of Heavens Arena. You stopped once you reached the clowns door, knocking twice. Not even a second later, he swung the door open with his bungee gum seeing as he was sitting on the couch. </p><p>"Well, y/n, what a beautiful sight~" he purred, standing up and walking towards you while you walked in and placed down your stuff. You flashed him a smile and hugged him. You felt him flinch in surprise but covered it up by wrapping his muscular arms around your body. He smelled just like he usually does, strawberries and bubblegum. It was your favorite smell as of ever since you met this man.</p><p>He has changed your whole life and he makes you feel so alive. Everyday is a new experience with him, because he knows you get bored easily so he'd like to spice up your life by his surprises. You pinched his ass, knowing how much he hated it. He pulled back and glared at you, making a disgusted hum while you giggled and smirked. </p><p>When you two sat on the couch, his disgust was exchanged with slyness. "Let's have a few drinks, hm~?" he purred while getting out expensive looking tequila and rum. "Woah, rum?" stars shined in your eyes. You had always wanted to try rum, hearing from people how it tasted really good. It was his turn to smirk as he poured you a shot glass of rum, pushing it over to you like a bartender. "That'll cost you a kiss, my dear~?" he stretched himself across the table and in front of your face, lips hovering over yours. </p><p>You brought your lips to meet his, matching his moving lips almost immediately. His lips were plush and had a hint of alcohol already on them. <em>Had he been drinking before you came?</em> You couldn't be sure. The kiss was over before it was started, only because you pulled away.</p><p>"Remember, you only asked for a singular kiss~?" you said as you downed the glass of rum. The substance burned your throat so good, you could taste the sugar around your mouth. The flavor was like no other, it was a mix of spicy and sweet. It tasted like the word <em>bittersweet</em> as the taste danced on your tastebuds. You sighed as you swallowed it, your body buzzing. </p><p>"Woah.." you said, looking up at Hisoka. He hummed, knowing you would love the taste. He took your glass out of your hands delicately and poured some more. "Drink up, we have a long night ahead of us~" he said, pouring himself a glass and downing it immediately.</p><p>You were surprised at how he took alcohol with no hesitation. He swallowed it while looking straight into your eyes, a gleam of amusement in his amber cat-like eyes. </p><p><em>That was pretty hot</em>, you thought as you felt a familiar burning sensation between your legs. You never knew how your boyfriend could be this tantalizing. You poured yourself some more rum.</p><p>This time, you locked eyes with Hisoka as you swallowed every drop of it, licking the edge of the glass when you were finished. His eyebrow quirked in surprise. "Well well, what do we have here.." he got up and sat right beside you, pulling you onto his lap so your legs could straddle his thighs. "Are you trying to have me devour every inch of that body of yours~?" he purred, starting to kiss and lick at your neck. You whimpered. </p><p>"oh don't tell me you're shy now, not after what you did~" he bit at your lower neck, causing you to let out a groan. </p><p>You couldn't tell right from wrong with the rum in your system, all you knew was Hisoka. Thoughts of him clouded your mind while you adjusted yourself on his lap, purposely rubbing on his half-hard bulge. "You're such a dirty girl.." he trailed off, his hot breath running along your neck as he created love bites, claiming you. </p><p>He suddenly stopped, grabbing onto your hips. "Let's take this to the bedroom, hm darling~?" he purred, like he always does. He picked you up, letting you lay on his shoulder while he traveled to his bedroom just down the hall.</p><p>"You better behave now, princess, or else you'll have to be punished~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. nsfw !! Illumi/Hisoka/reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request I had, first time doing full nsfw<br/>lmk if I can change my writing style in any way or if im doing good</p><p>I love reading your comments, my dear readers~ &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Reader POV</p><p> </p><p>The halls of Heavens Arena were packed because of a fight happening somewhere on one of the top floors, but I wasn't interested. I got bored and decided I wanted to hang out with Hisoka today so I was on his way to the apartment. </p><p>It wasn't that far from my place, but the weather was a bit rainy outside. Thank god I had an umbrella so I avoided getting my clothes wet. I was sporting one of Illumi's hoodies and some black skinny jeans, nothing too showy. Yes, Illumi's hoodie. I had asked for one of his hoodies because I was cold last time we went out and he let me keep it for a while, it was really sweet of him. </p><p>Illumi could be a sweetheart <em>when he wanted to</em>. He was such an ass to Hisoka, putting down his pickup lines and being dismissive to this affections. But we were all dating so Illumi does love him. </p><p>I finally stepped onto the doorstep of Hisoka's room, since his was one of the last rooms on the floor. </p><p>A while back, Hisoka had given me a key to his apartment. "just in case you need a safe place and I'm not there~" he had said, patting me on the head. Hisoka's apartment is where Illumi and I would always end up. It was our safe haven. Since my home wasn't the best and his wasn't either, we always ended up with our older boyfriend. I was the youngest, being born a few months after Illumi. </p><p>Once I was in, I tried to sense Hisoka's aura. Their was aura everywhere, though, belonging to Hisoka <em>and </em>Illumi. "Is Illumi here?" I said out loud to myself as I walked towards Hisoka's door, where the aura was coming from. I regretted and was pleased to open the door. </p><p>There my two boyfriends were, Hisoka on top of Illumi, fucking. You admired their bodies for a second before announcing your presence. Hisoka's back muscles rippled as he snapped his hips forward into Illumi's ass, the younger boyfriend groaning quietly.</p><p>Hisoka never contained his moans, letting them free with each thrust. The older boyfriend's hand was around Illumi's hard cock, pumping him in rhythm with the thrusts. </p><p>I cleared my throat loudly, gaining their attention. Illumi grumbled, not appreciating being edged. Hisoka, however, was curious. "Why hello, darling~" he said, "what a surprise, why are you here at such an intimate time~?" he purred, holding his cock inside of Illumi. "I was curious as to why both of my boyfriend's aura was here, now I see why" I said, a pink flushing at my cheeks. </p><p>"Well are you going to sit there? Come join us~" Hisoka invited, pulling out of Illumi. The younger man grumbled, giving both of us a glare. "Oh Illu, you'll get to cum" I laughed at his messed up hair. I slipped off my clothes and joined them on the bed, sitting myself on Illumi's lap. I could feel his dick on my back, pulsing with need. </p><p>"How about you suck his dick while you take me in, hm~?" Hisoka suggested with his usual sly smile. I agreed and turned, getting low but sticking my ass up in the air. I felt Hisoka's nails glide on my hips, suddenly clenching on my upper thighs. While he was prepping, I looked at Illumi with puppy eyes while flicking his dick back and forth. "Oh what should I do, I would enjoy dragging this for a while to torture you~" I purred, breathing purposely on the head. </p><p>Illumi's gaze suddenly turned dangerous, the submissive in me immediately responding with a familiar feeling between my legs. "Suck it." He growled, grabbing my chin and forcing my head in front of his dick. I nodded and gathered him in my mouth, letting his head hit the back of my throat. I groaned, sending vibrations through him. </p><p>Illumi's hand made it to my hair as he messed with it, softly running his fingers through my hair while I bobbed on his cock. I focused on what Hisoka was doing, just massaging my ass. I gave him a hint by pushing my body back, hitting his own dick. "Okay okay~" he said, already pushing in. "Oh fuck" I gasped against Illumi, who groaned in response. Hisoka easily slid in and out of me, moaning loudly like usual. </p><p>"Oh y/n~" he gasped. "You're so good, so very good~" </p><p>The only sounds in the room were skin slapping and moaning. Hisoka was in his own world, bottoming out inside of me and whining. Illumi on the other hand was already forcing my head down, getting closer to his release. I, on the other hand, had already came but Hisoka hadn't so I was already on my way to another high. The little sprout in my stomach felt like it was about to burst. "Oh god Hisoka please~" I begged, speeding up with Illumi and bucking my hips at the same pace with Hisoka. </p><p>My legs were shaking as well as Illumi's and Hisoka's, all of us were close to our highs. Illumi was the first to crash, his cum pouring out in my throat. His thighs were shaking and he had sweat peaking at his forehead. Hisoka and I came together, him collapsing on my back and leaving kisses. Illumi kept kissing my head, whispering soft things. </p><p>Once Hisoka had recovered, he kissed my shoulder and pulled out. He went to the bathroom and retrieved wet cloths. "Let me clean you up, darling~" he said as I rolled over and let him brush the cloth over my sensitive parts.</p><p>Illumi was already under the bedsheets, coaxing me to go under with him. I did so after Hisoka was done cleaning me up, huddling close to Illumi. Hisoka pulled some boxers on and frowned playfully. "Don't leave me out of the cuddle pile~" Hisoka whined and got into the bed behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist.</p><p>"How are you feeling, y/n?" Illumi murmured to me. "'m good" I slurred, adjusting my head below his chin. </p><p>Illumi settled his hand on Hisoka's waist, going quiet to fall asleep. I could feel his chest rise and fall more slowly, indicating that he was now asleep. "Goodnight princess" Hisoka murmured in a sleepy voice, nuzzling the back of my neck and kissing the skin. "G'night Soka" you whispered back to him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. When you have a bad habit (picking your lip)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I've always wanted to do a bad habit thing bc i have a habit of picking my lip <br/>enjoy &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hisoka : </p><p> </p><p>- once he notices, he swats your hand away</p><p>- "careful, darling, don't hurt yourself" </p><p>- everytime he catches you, he'll kiss you</p><p>- maybe you should do it more often than you already do for some Hisoka kisses ;)</p><p> </p><p>Illumi : </p><p> </p><p>- he'd be confused at first</p><p>- once you explain yourself he would blink at you</p><p>- "just don't pick at it" he said, turning back to whatever he was doing</p><p>- if he sees you do it, he'll take your hands into his and keep em there</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. punishment (Hisoka + Illumi) (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm bored teehee</p><p>ALSO I WENT BACK TO THE SMUT AND OMG Y'ALL DIDN'T TELL ME I HAD ERRORS &gt;~&lt;<br/>I'm kidding, it was my fault I didn't proof read but omg that was embarrassing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You knew you had messed up when Hisoka didn't smile at you.</p><p> </p><p>You knew you had messed up with Illumi showed anger. </p><p> </p><p>"Illumi, Hisoka, please spare mercy.." you shrunk beneath their glares. All you had done was go off by yourself, simple and lighthearted journey to see Killua and Gon. You were downtown in York New enjoying ice cream with them and laughing about nothing and before you knew it, you were thrown on Hisoka's shoulder and carried to his suite in Heaven's Arena. </p><p> </p><p>Gon and Killua were quite confused but sullen because you had to go, they did have such fun with you. It was a rule with Hisoka and Illumi that they needed to know everytime you were going out, for safety purposes. You thought they would let this slide but the look on their faces told a different story. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, please don't hurt them" you couldn't even keep eye contact when you were sat down on the couch, them sitting sternly on chairs that were facing you. "What is our rule?" Illumi enunciated. The man wore his usual purple attire, just sporting a stern look and a clenched jaw. </p><p> </p><p>"We won't hurt them, but we can't say the same about you" Hisoka added. </p><p> </p><p>You shifted in your seat, itching to leave. "The rule is to let you know where I'm going at all times.." you trailed off. Illumi hummed, sending chills up your spine. </p><p> </p><p>Hisoka leaned back in his own chair, watching you with interest. "I'm surprised you had the guts to even do that, knowing what kind of punishment lies ahead" he said. You gulped, hanging your head down in defeat. "I won't do it again, just please don't punish me" you begged, again. </p><p> </p><p>Illumi tsked. "Bad girls need to learn the rules, get in the bedroom now." </p><p> </p><p>You hesitantly did as he told, feeling both pairs of eyes follow you and burn into the back of your skull. Once you stepped into Hisoka's room, bubblegum scent hit you. His room was quite large, containing a large velvet colored bed, a vanity on one side of the room, and a dresser. The vanity sported all types of skin-care and makeup products. The walls of the room were, of course, a magenta. </p><p> </p><p>You heard their footsteps slowly approach the room so you quickly sat on the bed patiently, waiting in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened swiftly, revealing the two men. You gulped. </p><p> </p><p>"There's our girl," Hisoka chirped. "Now would you kindly strip off your clothes~?"</p><p> </p><p>You did as you were told, not wanting them to be in any more trouble than you already were in. As you removed the items of clothing, the rush of cold air swam around your body and sent goosebumps along your arms. Once you had stripped all of your clothes off and sat on the edge of the bed, Hisoka bent his finger in a way you knew too well. </p><p> </p><p>You did have nen training, or else they wouldn't be so interested, so you used Gyo to see the sticky pink substance surrounding you. Suddenly you were pushed down to the bed, your back landing on the plush bed sheets. Illumi suddenly appeared beside you, holding a device you were not happy about.</p><p> </p><p>"No Illumi please don't use that, please" you begged, fighting against the gum around your body. "You need to be taught a lesson" he simply said, not caring about your panic. He spread your legs open, having Hisoka keep them open with his bungee gum, and placed the device to your clit. "This is what you get for not following the rules" he said as he turned the device to max.</p><p> </p><p>Vibrations were sent throughout your entire body, making you whimper. Illumi returned to the foot of the bed next to Hisoka, both of them watching you come undone. You could see tents in their pants from watching you. </p><p> </p><p>You don't know how many times you came in the hour they had you there. Your thighs were trembling like leaves, drool trailing down your chin. Your moans were incoherent, a sloppy mix of both of their names. Illumi finally decided you'd learned your lesson and took away the device. The bungee gum had disappeared and you were brought into Illumi's arms. He brought you to the bathroom and had a warm bath set for you. </p><p> </p><p>"You did so good, dear, I'm proud of you" he murmured against your skin. Once your bath full of sleepy "I love you's" and praises from Illumi, you two joined Hisoka in bed. The magician was waiting for you with open arms, wrapping you tightly and kissing you everywhere he could reach.</p><p> </p><p>"Such a good girl for us, hm~?" he chimed, earning a hum from you. Illumi climbed in behind you, shirtless, and wrapped his arms around your stomach, rubbing circles with his thumbs. </p><p> </p><p>The three of you dozed off, you going to sleep first, and had a well rested sleep that night. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>